


NSFW Alphabet - Sherloque Wells

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: A-Z, F/M, Memes, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, No Plot/Plotless, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Features Sherloque's sex life from A-Z.





	NSFW Alphabet - Sherloque Wells

**Author's Note:**

> Are you ready to relearn the alphabet? ;)

**A = Aftercare**

After sex, Sherloque studies your spent body in his arms - how your breathing calms and how your skin breaks out into goosebumps when he touches you tenderly.

**B = Body Part**

His favourite part of your body is your eyes because as he would so romantically put, “They are the window to the soul.” He can read you from a single glance into your eyes (but also he thinks your ass and mouth are so very captivating as well).

**C = Cum**

As a detective, Sherloque has solved many a crime thanks to the ejaculate. However, in his own personal experiences, he loves to come on your chest and especially enjoys watching you swallow him.

**D = Dirty Secret**

What Sherloque would never admit out loud is that he sometimes wonders what it would be like to bang all other versions of you. How are each of you unique and what makes you all tick differently.

**E = Experience**

_Oh hell,_  is he ever experienced! Sherloque Wells may have bedded the same woman across the multiverse so many times, but that doesn’t mean he does the same thing twice. Not only is he well practiced in the art of escape, but he is also well-versed in the art of lovemaking. Bottom line: He knows what he’s doing.

**F = Favourite Position**

The man’s top three favourite positions are:

-His head between your legs to tease and/or please you

-Taking you from behind

-And arguably his favourite of them all, you on top of him riding his cock

**G = Goofy**

It depends on the situation and with you, of course - if you’ve set the tone for something a little more serious, he mimics the mood, but if you’re feeling playful and adventurous, he can be that too.

**H = Hair**

God, his facial hair… Sherloque likes to keep it scratchy because he knows the effect it has on women. He knows they love it on their skin (preferably against their thighs and between their legs). He has that beautiful long hair too, which is excellent for pulling, and he loves when a woman does that during sexual acts.

**I = Intimacy**

He’s all about the eye contact. The detective can deduce how close you are to orgasm by looking into your eyes and feeling your body with his. He anticipates whatever you need before you can say it.

**J = Jack Off**

When things aren’t hectic around S.T.A.R. Labs, Sherloque will sometimes get himself off in the Lounge when it’s empty, but mostly in the spare room where he fantasizes about you and him doing unspeakable things.

**K = Kink**

He is one for hair pulling (which is partly why he keeps it long; the other reason is that it’s just plain stylish), handcuffs (despite being trained in the art of escape), and a good ol’ game of sexy roleplay. Also, probably something involving hot tea.

**L = Location**

On the bar counter of the Lounge late at night was a memorable one, but he prefers a bed over anything where there is much more room to get wild.

**M = Motivation**

Sherloque is all about the chase, much like the rush he gets during a case. If you make it hard for him with a little bit of resistance, he will come at you even harder.

**N = NO**

A big NO to having a threesome. Not again. Not after the incident with Jean Watsune and his previous lady…

**O = Oral**

Sherloque Wells lives to give and is an expert in oral pleasure. There’s a certain power he enjoys being able to produce such a reaction out of you.

**P = Pace**

Generally, the master detective takes his time with you. To him, it’s about the journey and finding the many different paths to your respective climaxes.

**Q = Quickie**

The man is certainly up for the odd quickie should the occasion arise but ultimately prefers proper sex.

**R = Risk**

Sherloque does indeed enjoy experimenting (in sexual acts, locations, and kinks) because each time is a new adventure. There’s always uncharted waters with him.

**S = Stamina**

His average is anywhere from 1 - 4 rounds in a night and does his best to last long enough for you to come together (if not first). He is an Earth-221 gentleman, after all.

**T = Toy**

He just so happens to own a few sex toys exclusive to Earth-221 that our world couldn’t even fathom… He’s dying to find the right time to introduce them to you.

**U = Unfair**

Only because it riles you up, he very much enjoys teasing you. Especially with rubbing his scruffy face near your sensitive areas, and speaking sweet little French nothings in your ear.

**V = Volume**

Sherloque is not exceptionally loud, but he is not quiet, either. But his grunts when he works up a rhythm inside you and his groan when he comes are like music to your ears.

**W = Wild Card**

Since he doesn’t know how to sext worth shit, Sherloque is much more talented at phone sex. He can get pretty filthy when voicing his desires, and sometimes you have to remind him to repeat it in English.

**X = X-Ray**

You’ve seen one Wells, you’ve seen them all. This should go without saying that Sherloque Wells is B-I-G. It’s a wonder he’s able to keep himself confined to those plaid trousers of his.

**Y = Yearning**

He has a very high sex drive - always has sex on the brain (what man doesn’t?) but also the Art of Romance~

**Z = ZZZ**

Sherloque does well to stay awake as long as you do, no matter how tired his eyes get after your rounds of lovemaking. You are what matters and he wants as much time as he can get with you while conscious.


End file.
